CORROSION
and |singers = Fukase |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background CORROSION is an original song by R.I.P featuring Fukase. Lyrics The distrust That's in us And that grimace It puts on your face Loud and clear But I can't hear Your screams of fear When they go to waste I withdrew From all you And saw the truth That we're all the same Let's agree to disagree Full o' f▬ckin' lies, might as well say your goodbyes I've noticed No one gets In our pointless world, with distorted grace I've lived in pain my whole life I'll give you a taste, you can't change my mind Ah, I'm worthless Not worth it It can't hurt if- If I lose control 1, 2, 3, all eyes on me! You should realize that you brought on your demise Surely you get it You gotta understand! I have a broken moral code with cruel thoughts of the damned! How I regret it, I'm filled with shame! My troubled logic justifies That you're the one to blame! I think I got it I know what it's about! The people here deserve to die and suffer all around! Now you should listen Oh, won't you please? Death is hard to deal with, But you cannot deal with me! Don't you know? I'm truly evil, and Everybody 'round me's dropping dead! Overflowing, Oddly gleeful, and You're all blue and cold, Yet painted red! Undergone drastic changes Oh, it's the only thing that's left for me All along I've known it's wrong But I can't fix what I am It's all I can be I can't breathe I can't see Can't be happy If you want success I've lived in fear my whole life I'll give you a taste, you can't change my mind No, I didn't! Yes, I did it! Past my limit I can do without Put them out their misery For the thousandth time, I have rid them of a life Surely you get it You gotta understand! I have a broken moral code with cruel thoughts of the damned! How I regret it, I'm filled with shame! My troubled logic justifies That you're the one to blame! I think I got it I know what it's about! The people here deserve to die and suffer all around! Hey, what is it? You seem distressed Escaping what is troubling you works better than the rest! Don't you know? I'm truly evil, and Everybody 'round me's dropping dead! Overflowing, Oddly gleeful, and You're all blue and cold, Yet painted red! Undergone drastic changes Oh, it's the only thing that's left for me All along I've known it's wrong But I can't fix what I am It's all I know Low and behold! I'm truly evil, and You're a person standing in my way! Have I shown I can be lethal I'll leave them all to rot and to decay Hold on tight! It will be painful Oh, it's more than your weak mind can conceive You're all blind I'll take what's mine Oh, I wish I could restrain It's all I can be Hey, everybody on this awful day Hey, why is everyone in disarray? Paying the price of being one of you Hey, you don't know what I have been through! Racing, you meet me at the finish line Breaking myself cause I know I'm behind Grazing the blade along my stupid face Shaking as I put on my last display at me I'm a foul mess... Don't you know?! I'm truly evil, and Everybody I know is f▬cking dead! Overflowing, Oddly tearful, and Soon I will be cold And painted red! Undergone my final changes Oh, it's the only thing that's left for me All along I've known it's wrong But I can't fix what I've done That's all I know Low and behold! I'm truly evil, and I'm the only one that's in the way! Have I shown I will be lethal I'll leave myself behind and to decay! Hold on tight! It's really painful But, I deserve this fate To die, to bleed I'm now blind I'm pushed aside Oh, now, who could disagree? It's truly me External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Fukase